


勾

by gushiyidingyaogude



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gushiyidingyaogude/pseuds/gushiyidingyaogude
Summary: 你我×白宇，有双龙，慎入





	勾

我趴在电脑前费力地修改实验方案，这个实验已经很久了，但是流动相的配比还是没摸准，出的峰根本看不了，乱七八糟纠结成一团毛线。

鼻梁被眼镜压的疼，头也疼。

耳朵被突然响起的铃声震的疼。

我趿拉着拖鞋，猫眼里看清了来人的样貌，十分不爽的开门。

“你哪儿来的闲情逸致过来我这边？”

你自来熟的换鞋倒水，对我话里话外的不满当做没听见，反而抢占了我的电脑登上了微博。你招手，眼睛里闪烁着熟悉的光。

我心里咯噔一下。

视频里嘈杂，无修图也衬出了他十分的美貌与帅气，正常的营业正常的微笑。

不，

不对。

我知晓你的恶劣，无事不会登门。你现在的样子像极了得到糖果向家长炫耀的孩子，想让全天下都知道这个糖果是你的，又不想让别人看到这颗糖果。

被抢走了怎么办。

别人在安全线以内，我却早早迈了进来。

敌意浓重，开屏的孔雀向其他的雄性彰显自己的魅力和炫耀虏获的雌性。

幼稚。

我瞥你一眼懒得说话，视线又焦灼在屏幕里的人身上。

真好看啊，他哪里都好看。

我心里翻滚着无耻的想法，它拉扯着让我低下高贵的头颅，视线下移——

我看见了。

小姑娘们都把眼睛黏在了粉色毛衣和那张帅气的脸上，只零星有几个人注意到了半透明的裤子和隐隐约约的白色四角裤上。

也只限于啊啊啊了。

可我看见了，看见他走动时不经意的僵硬，和后面些微洇湿的地方。

“怎么样？”

我喝了口茶，枸杞子被泡开了，红艳艳的，又肿又大。

你从我眼睛里也看到了熟悉的光。

 

白宇表面笑嘻嘻心里mmp。

他心里一堆脏话奔涌而出，到了嘴边拐了个弯，变成一句“谢谢”。

他难受。

肠道里有个小东西不知疲倦地跳动着，频率不高，但是上面的凸起刺激着敏感的肠道内壁，让他差点绷不住。

操！

白宇心里暗骂着，面上还得配合今天的造型装出一副卡哇伊少年的样子，可是下面已经骚的发了大水，不过被堵住了。

 

白宇在众目睽睽之下被一个冷冰冰的小东西奸淫。

“你疯了吧！”我恨不得把你扔进离心机里转两圈，“你这么搞他会生气的！”

你摊手耸肩：“昨晚他亲口答应的，我有录音。”

“滚蛋，别以为我不知道那点手段，把人折腾晕了什么不答应你。”

“装！圣人！那你一会儿可千万管住了你那个小兄弟！”他下手戳了一把，“看看，多精神！”

我有些难堪，热水蒸腾起雾气。

“下不为例。”

我听见了自己的声音。

 

房车里一应俱全，应有尽有。

连隔音都是花了大价钱做的。

“你可真是有钱烧的。”我坐在副驾驶，手底下是价钱高昂的皮子——细腻，柔软，像那个人的腿根。

下身硬的发疼。

结束活动后的白宇看见了这辆车，气势汹汹地冲了过来。

早有人不明就里地接手了司机的位置。

 

房车的后面是一张可以折叠的大床，白宇一上来就被你扔在了床上。

“还不快拿出来！”

小玫瑰扬起矜贵的脸，颐指气使。可是裤子早就被褪了下去，两瓣臀肉中间隐秘的小口一张一阖。

他声音不稳。

你又犯了病，起了欺负人的心思。

“自己拿。”

白宇被气得哆嗦，也有可能是爽的，我刚看见你把遥控器推到了最高的档位。

小玫瑰在我们面前吐出花汁。

小家伙疲软地垂在腿间，无精打采。白宇趴在床上，喘息一声大过一声，我打算当个老好人，把白宇往怀里揽。

“放松、放松……我摸到了。”

白宇咬着牙，细碎的呻吟随着我的手指的动作溢了出来。

你翻了个白眼，把我对你的不友好都还了回来。

我点了点头，带出一丝学者的儒雅。

“我操你大爷！”

“老师——”

两个人的声音同时响起。

 

白宇喊你哥哥，在知道我在大学授课后就喊我老师，尤其是在床上，喊得更欢。

在做爱的时候这种带有阶级性的称呼充满背德感，喊得我面红耳赤，下身又硬又大，肏得他又爽又疼。

啧，小玫瑰可真是个诚实的好孩子。

 

被跳蛋开拓过的穴口软乎乎水汪汪，进去得毫不费力。白宇的腰被我掐出红色的指痕，我撩起被汗湿的头发，脸上写满了衣冠禽兽。

“你刚才说什么？”

“操你大爷！”你三两下把裤子脱了，硬邦邦的鸡巴支棱着。

“乖，把哥哥的鸡巴吃进去。”

男人在性事上可比女人放的开，白宇伸出舌尖舔弄了几下，你舒服得前后扭胯，把自己送进了他嘴里。

我突然一个猛顶，白宇被撞得直接把那傲人的家伙吞了进去，敏感的龟头戳到嗓子眼，喉咙口被刺激得生理性收缩，收缩的你浑身过电般爽快，骂了一句“操”。

你插着白宇湿热的嘴巴，双手玩弄着小玫瑰敏感的耳垂，充血的红。

津液顺着嘴角滴滴答答。

我狠狠地撞着内里，穴心一次又一次的被碾过。尤嫌不够，还要半趴在他身上玩弄着已经挺立许久的乳首。

轻拢慢捻抹复挑。

粉色毛衣被推到蝴蝶骨的位置，里面的白色背心被撕开了，就剩一个肩带颤悠悠地挂着。

眼镜早就沾上了骚水被扔到了不知道哪个角落。

“小白、小白、小白……”

我想让他喊我，可他的嘴被你堵的严严实实。

真是非常想我操你大爷了。

“小白，你现在上下牙一用力……”

“你他妈教他什么呢！”

我看见你铁青着脸色，恨不得把我摁地上打一顿。

白宇把东西吐出来，揉了揉被撑到发酸的嘴巴：“哥哥，你软了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

我大笑出声。

你不怒反笑——真他娘的差别待遇，换了我这么说早被你打死七八回了。

算了，你对我笑我能吓死。

“小白，哥哥教你个道理。”你抬起小孩的脸亲了亲，“在床上，千万不能说你男人不行。”

“后果很严重。”

 

“你射了么？”

“快了。”

“等会儿，把小白抱起来，脸冲着你。”

我不明所以，但是这方面你确实经验丰富，自然听之任之。白宇已经被肏软了身子，抱起来都是绵乎乎的，像个大玩偶一样趴在我身上。

我赶紧搂住拍拍。

这个姿势进的深，小孩咬的也紧。肠道有些痉挛的收缩着，吸着我的鸡巴。

我感觉裤子都湿了一块，但你应该在车上带了备用的，倒是不慌。

我不知道你要做什么，僵住不敢动。白宇已经被肏开了，突然一下子按了暂停键后面痒得难受，索性自食其力。

啪——

我捂着白宇的屁股瞪了你一眼，白宇哼唧：“老师，你记得揍他。”

哎呦，小玫瑰撒娇我可吃不消！

我做着这种事，却被一句话撩得脸红。

然后听见你嫌弃的“啧”。

啧个屁，羡慕直说。

你又读懂了我脑子里的话，我也看懂了你眼里的不屑。

不屑，不屑别嫉妒啊。

你岔开腿坐在我面前，我们三个跟夹心饼干似的坐着。

“嘶——”

穴口被一根手指戳开了口子，白宇倒抽口气，我几乎是瞬间抓住了你的手。

“你干什么？！”

“肏他啊！”你把手指往里又伸了伸，“两个人一起，你不想试试么？”

 

白宇现在大概很想知道后悔药哪里有得卖。

我肏着他的后面，硬挺的性器不仅被软腻的肠道缠住，还同时和另一根鸡巴摩擦。

操！

这感觉真他妈爽！

我在心里把为人师表的自己扔到了马里亚纳海沟。

你笑的得意。

 

白宇快疯了！

括约肌被撑到极致，下一秒就要撕裂的危机感让他控制不住地收缩肠道。

“老师、老师……哥哥……”

小玫瑰哭了，断断续续的抽噎着。同时被两个男人亵玩，羞耻、委屈，难受。

后面又涨又疼。

两根阴茎同时抽插，敏感点几乎是一直被顶弄着。乳头被揉捏着，红艳艳的，又肿又大。

小孩的性器被你撸动着，喷了我一身的白浊。

我射了出去。

“做完赶紧滚。”你指个抽屉，“里面有衣服。”

 

我把自己整理干净，出来后看见白宇被你压在床上，小腿都挂不住。

“哥哥，哥哥，不要了……”

小孩哀叫着求饶。

“这次太过了。”我靠在车门附近，“你也快着点吧。”

“哟，怕我太持久衬得你短小啊。”

“滚蛋。”

你狠狠抽插了几下，熟透的穴肉被带着往外翻，间或流出一点我的东西。你肩胛骨都耸起来了，一个深顶交代在了里面。

白宇被这最后一下刺激的又射了一回，但是细胞分裂速度明显没有跟上，夹杂了一点黄色的液体。

我头皮一紧——真玩过了。

你带着白宇去洗漱间清理，我手忙脚乱的把外面这一摊狼藉收拾了。

我在外面折腾的一身汗，听见你在里面气急败坏。

“进来！”

“怎么了？”

“小孩不让我碰，说我不可靠！”你气呼呼地出去，“你来吧！”

白宇软趴趴的窝在浴缸里——重金砸下去的设施就是不一样，谁见过房车里放浴缸的呢。

“老师……”

小孩之前哭得有些背过气，现在都还在打哭嗝。我赶紧把人半搂在怀里，一下一下给人顺气。手顺着脊椎摸下去，摸到还往外淌水的小口。

白宇的睫毛颤了颤：“不要了，我一会儿还有活动呢。”

声音又娇又哑。

“不做了，我帮你弄干净然后上点儿药，有些肿了。”

小孩打了个哈欠，点点头。

都弄完之后已经没多少富裕时间了，你难得善心大发，一边让白宇抓紧时间眯一会儿一边招呼我给他捏腰按腿。

早干嘛去了。

 

登机的时候白宇又活蹦乱跳了，只是腿脚还是不太灵便。

粉丝都以为是他们哥哥累了。

对，累了。

你看着微博上一片嗷嗷着心疼哥哥的文字笑出了眼泪。

“还有事么，没事赶紧送我回去，实验还堆着呢。”

你仿佛听到了什么了不得的事情，眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“实验？！”

我莫名有些心虚：“对、对啊！实验！”

“我敬爱的老师，你是不是真以为别人都是傻子。”你把手机扔下，“当着小白的面我不说什么，现在就你我俩人，还跟我装呢。”

“你那个实验研究的药物，到底是想做什么？”

想……

我局促地舔了下嘴唇。

“我是真小人，你是伪君子。”

你这么说。

 

对，没错，我披了一张人皮，表面上衣冠楚楚，内里其实比谁都下流龌龊。

我每天想的就是白宇，想把他牢牢攥在手心里，谁都看不见，让他只是我一个人的。把他肏得一看见我就张开大腿发骚，离开我的鸡巴就不能活。

肚子里都是我的精液。

最好能给我生个孩子。

我把这种病态的想法寄希望于药物，缓慢成瘾型，但是对身体无害。

太难了。

 

你挖开我腥臭的内里把它暴露在阳光下，我捂住了脸。

你给了我一巴掌。

“你他妈一天到晚想什么呢！最好给我把这想法掐了！不然老子坐牢也要弄死你！”

“掐了。”我突然笑了起来，“那种药我穷尽一生都做不出来，我放弃了。”

“可我要小白。”

你不信我，咬着后槽牙，恶狠狠的：“你最好把你这个心思给我藏好了，一丝一毫都不许露出来！”

“我知道。”

 

“我爱他。”

 

——fin


End file.
